The Guardian Of Flowers
by Elizabeth James Scott
Summary: An eighteen year old girl named Elizabeth James Scott finds herself wound up in a magical adventure with her new friends Jack Frost, Rapunzel, Merida and Hiccup as she joins the guardians to defeat a very very powerful enimie Pitch, Mordor, Mother Gothel, a giant dragon and a new enimie The ere will be romance action and tears all join me on this migical adventure.
1. The Begining Of The End

p style="text-align: center;"CHAPTER 1 The Start Of The End./p  
>p style="text-align: center;"We arrived at the north mountain where pitch and the others had arranged to fight us. "Ha, you actually came I didn't think you would considering the fact that you'll loose". Pitch said as he descended to the ground getting off his nightmare (horse). Mother Gothel and Mordor walked out from behind some rocks on either side of pitch "I can't do this he's to strong were all gonna die" Jack said l held his shoulders and looked him in the eyes "We'll do this together we can beat them I know it!" he smiled"You always make me smile and give me hope" just at that moment one of pitches arrows hit me hard in the back I fell forwards into his arms everything went black no sound, no light nothing but darkness. p  
>p style="text-align: center;""LIZ! ELIZABETH!"jack shouted in fear which only made pitch's power stronger. "MOON BRING HER BACK I CANT DO THIS WITHOUT HER!" "Jack! What's wrong!" Merida shouted. Merida, Hiccup and Rapunzel ran to jack sandy, tooth, Santa, Toothless and bunny taking on Mother Gothel, Pitch and Mordor "Its Elizabeth She's been hit by one of pitch's arrows!" jack said angrily "No, I wish I still the power to heal" Rapunzel said "Moon bring her back to life! PLEASE!" Jack shouted to the sky as tears ran down his cheeks. Hiccup placed his hand on jacks shoulder in attempt to comfort and calm him (although it didn't work). Jack lifted me as if gesturing to the moon to heal and bring me back but i only lay limp in his arms. " MANNY!" Then a beam of moon light came down upon me and I lifted into the sky a bright light blinded the others as the moon worked its magic. I opened my eyes and breathed in the cold air my hair suddenly changed it grew long and went strawberry blond my eyes changed to pail pink and small rose earrings and a rose necklace appeared on me , then a whirlwind swirled around me as a pink long and beautiful dress formed around me it had no straps and seemed to be made of a giant flower then boots appeared on my feet made of leaves and as the delicate petals and leaves finished forming a crown appeared in front of me it was made entirely out of plants (vines and sweet flowers) I took it and put it on my head the transformation was complete. I floated to the ground and the light disappeared the others mouths hung open in ore "Liz?" Jack said stepping forward with a surprised look on his face "Last time I checked" I said with a big smile "Your alive!" He ran forward hugging me tight and lightly kissing me on the forehead.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"BOOOOOOOMMM! Massive chunks of rock and snow fell everywhere causing a blast of cold air upon the small group. They looked up only to be greeted by a most horrifying site. A giant dragon had burst through the top of the north mountain. ROAR! It reared on its hind legs and then slammed them back down again. FFFFOOOWWOOOOMMMMPPPP! another blast of snow and rock hit them in the face. Everyone coughed as the snow settled around them "Ok here's the plan"I said once everyone had recovered. "Hiccup you take toothless and attack the dragon cause you've defeated a dragon this size before so you know what to do k?""2 actually" Hiccup bragged "ha ha very funny just get it done" "Jack Pitch is all yours. Rapunzel remember Bunny and Santa's lesson" "Yeah" "Well its time to use those moves to kick some butt and Merida" "I" "You will fight Mordor. Everyone got it?" "YEP!" They yelled in unison (all except jack) "One question" Jack said "Yes?" Everyone looked to jack waiting for him to speak "What are you going to do while we fight?" "Take on that" I pointed to a large black swarm of something. "What is it?" Jack asked "That my friend is the Vires. Now move out!" We all went our own ways "Toothless!" Hiccup called, he jumped toothlesses back taking to the sky "Hay Gothel!" Rapunzel shouted Mother Gothel turned around just in time to cop a punch in to the jaw from Punzie. Jack flow up and attacked Pitch from the sky Merida on the other hand readied her sword to attack mordor. BIIIIIIIIZZZZZZ! The swarm flow down forming a man the man through a blast directly at my face I raised my hands to shield my face from its power (Which takes over your mind then eats your brain and inside).p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p 


	2. How it all came to be

p style="text-align: center;"Set after all their movies even hiccups squill and Hiccup, Rapunzel and Merida are guardians./p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>p style="text-align: center;""Just in case your wondering how it all came to this, I'll tell you, hmmm but where to start, OO OO! I know November the 20th 2018 6:25pm:p  
>p style="text-align: center;""MUM! SAFFYS EATING MY SHOE AGAIN!" "No that's my shoe!" "No its mine!" My three brothers(triplets) fought over a shoe"Oh shut up you three!" Mum yelled "We should be ready by now we arranged to meet with the rest of the family at 6:30 for the party!" "Who's birthday?!" Jacob questioned. There were only ten of us in our family but the others always forgot each others birthdays even the triplets forget their birthdays are on the same day "Ummmm... Liz's!?Get that off !" mum yeled at sahara who had just come down the stairs in the worlds shortest dress "Muuuuummm I'm 16 I can do what I want!" "No you can not young lady now go change! Boys button back up your shirts! Anyone fed Abby her baby food remember she can't eat at the restaurant!?" "Yes mum I'm doing it now!" I yelled over everyone "Robert dear are you ready we need to go! Man I have a headache and I'm extremely tried and I don't now why" mum said as she straitened dads tie "Did you take some tablets?" Dad answered "Yes of course I did!" "Henry switched the tablets again!" Sahara said appearing at the bottom of the stairs again "Ahhhh! That dress is much more appropriate!" Sahara just rolled her eyes "Now is everyone ready. In line all of you!" Dad yelled, everyone instantly dropped everything and lined up youngest to oldest.(except for Abby who I was holding. Dad was head of the house what dad says goes mum on the other and not so much I guess we were pretty good most of the time for a family of ten even though only nine of us live her.) My Dad Robert walked the line starting at the triplets "Henry, George, James, Jacob, Sahara, Elizabeth and Abby who should be at the other end" My dad said with a smile "Now all in the car!" We all filed in ready for my party (we were meeting up with the whole family even my older sister Susan would be there with her husband and child and they lived in America!) p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Sorry for the extremely short chapters please review and tell me what you think (good or bad) I need to know whether or not to continue writing.p 


	3. How it went

p style="text-align: center;"strongI do not own any of the Disney or DreamWorks story's. Thank you for continuing on read. Please review (good or bad). :-) /strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongThe party was fun I got money from everyone except my dad who gave me a bag that was rather small but he said it was special and to be used only on special occasions. All my family was there mum side and dads, cousins, uncles, aunts, grandma, grandpa and random people I didn't even know! YAY! (Sarcasm) By the time we all got home I was stuffed food and energy wise so I went strate up stairs to my bedroom. I changed quickly into my silk night gown and went to the window opening it and letting the cold air rush through my hair as the curtains waved wildly in the wind. I looked up at the big beautiful moon shining its raise upon me. I had had a pretty good birthday considering the fact no-one had hurt them selves. "OUCH!" *screaming, crying practically whale sounds* "I stand corrected" Ever since me braking my arm when I turned 13 someone has always hurt themselves on my birthday last year Jacob was pushed backwards (by one of the school bullies who just happened to be there unlucky right) and of course the worst happened he cracked his head open and was rushed to the hospital to receive 10 stitches but I guess I can't complain cause its not always me. Te he. I sighed gazing at the moon as I Leant on my window sill. Wow. It was always so enchanting (the moon) and seemed to give off this feeling of hope.strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongMEANWHILEstrong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongJacks POVstrong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strong"Another guardian already we just got new ones?!" Tooth questioned looking at a large blue cristal as the moon shone an image of a girl leaning on her window sill gazing at something as if deep in thought. She was beautiful from what I could see considering the image was blue and slightly blurred. "Well if Manny says we need her then we need her" Santa stated plainly "Well she doesn't look like much?" Bunny said adding to conversation "Looks can be deceiving" Merida said shrugging her shoulders "She looks like a really nice person we should go get her cause I can't wait to meet her!" Rapunzel said holding her hands to her chest, spinning and jumping in glee "She's right we should probably go get her the soon" Hiccup said as Toothless gave everyone a big gummy smile *awwwww* everyone smiled admiring Toothlesses cuteness "Well are we all going to all go get her or what?" I asked drawing everyone's attention back to the task at hand "Well how about you four go. You know, consider it as your first mission as a team" Santa said gesturing to me, Hiccup, Merida and Rapunzel "Ok then that's settled so now. Let's go." Hiccup said mounting Toothless and putting his hand out to Merida she took it jumping up behind Hiccup. Rapunzel used her powers to fly (Rapunzel's hair had grown long and some how gained its power again along with the power to fly) and I took Santa's magic snow globe and through it to the floor as a portal appeared we all took off through it. We came out above a silent city in darkness the moon the only light we flew over it looking for one house in particular the only three story house in the town. "Down there!" I shouted over the wind pointing at a house with a large double door entrance and a red roof they circled the house just in time to see a girl turn and walk away from the window heading for her bed Rapunzel and I went strait inside while Toothless landed on the roof Hiccup and Merida hopping down and climbing through the window "Hi" I said in a joyful voice she spun around looking at us in shock.strong/p 


End file.
